


Snowflakes

by gayanimeships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayanimeships/pseuds/gayanimeships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is homeless and meets a strange boy in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The beautiful snow fell down as the cold wind bit Hinata's nose. Shivering, he walked into the nearest coffee shop. The whole place was packed with people. Frowning, Hinata started to walk out. Then it happened. Tripping over a chair that had been pulled out, Hinata fell down. The boy nearest to him tripped over Hinata's feet, as his coffee spilled everywhere.  
"Shit!", the boy yelled.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," Hinata starting saying, "I'll buy you a new cof-"  
"It's fine."  
Surprised, Hinata stared at him. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's no big deal. But I feel bad for ruining your coat..."  
Looking down Hinata noticed coffee had started running down his new coat. He had barely any money and this was all he could manage to buy to keep warm this year. "Fuck..." he thought.  
"It was my fault anyway," Hinata told the boy, "I can just buy a new one.."  
The boy sighed in relief then responded, "Oh good! I thought you would make me buy you a new one. I still have to buy Christmas presents for my friends!"  
Helping Hinata up, the boy smiled. "I'm Kageyama Tobio by the way."  
"I'm Hinata Shouyou.", Hinata said while shaking the boy's hand. Walking out together, Hinata shivered once again. Kageyama noticed and gave Hinata his scarf.  
"Don't catch a cold! The holidays are coming up!"  
"Thanks..."  
"I still feel bad. Can I make it up to you somehow?"  
Hinata thought for a moment. How could Kageyama make it up to him without having to buy him a new coat? Thinking hard, Hinata knew what Kageyama could do.  
"You could be friends with me?", Hinata asked unsure.  
"That's a great idea!"  
After exchanging phone numbers, Kageyama waved good bye to Hinata. Hinata smiled. He had made his first friend. Rushing back to the alley way where he lived, Hinata decided the coat was good enough for this year. After all, he had saved up all his money. Sitting back down, he picked up a sign off his pile of blankets. The sign read: Cold and hungry. Need a job. Is willing to do anything for money.


	2. Chapter 2

Shivering, Hinata pulled the blankets closer. The rain kept pouring harder and harder. Looking up at the sky, Hinata saw that the clouds were threatening a thunder storm. His phone buzzed in his pocket. A text message from Kageyama. It read: Can you hang out? Smiling Hianta quickly responded with a simple yes. This was the first time he hadn't felt guilty about stealing something. The phone was easy to steal and the person he stole it from was oblivious. The man still payed for the plan. Now stealing the charger was harder. But Hinata did it anyway. Every morning Hinata finds the nearest coffee shop and charges his phone there. It was nice that no one had noticed yet.

The phone buzzed again. Wanna come to my house?, the message said. Hinata looked scared for a second. A person he just met wants him to come to his house? But then he remembered how cold he was. Hinata got the address for Kageyama and started to walk to Kageyama's house. When Kageyama opened the door, Hinata could feel the warmth from the house.

"Hi Hinata!," Kageyama said cheerfully, "Come on in!"  
"Thanks!"  
"I have some soup if you want some."  
Hinata's mouth watered. He hadn't ate in days. He was starving. Nodding, Hinata followed Kageyama into the kitchen. The kitchen was clean and not one dish was in the sink. Hinata wondered if he had a house if it would be this clean. Sitting down at the table, Hinata watched as Kageyama got a bowl of soup. When Kageyama handed him the bowl, Hinata said a quick thank you before he started eating. The soup was delicious and tears threatened Hinata's eyes. Kageyama sat there watching as Hinata ate. Hinata prayed that he wasn't eating messy. After he was finished, Kageyama washed the bowl and put in the dishwasher.

"Hopefully it didn't taste to bad...", Kageyama said.  
"Not at all! It was delicious!"  
"Really?"  
"Yep!"  
"Anyway, you probably find it weird that I invited you over."  
"Well yeah. It was kinda random. Why did you?"  
Kageyama didn't respond for a while. "I saw you walking down the alley way. I know that you have no where to live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is probably fucking bad but I'm bored. No one edited this chapter so forgive me for the typos... If I write more I'll explain why Hianta's a hobo and stuff..


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's eyes widened. How could Kageyama know? Anger filled inside him. 

"You didn't have to invite me over because you felt sorry for me!", Hinata yelled. 

"You looked cold and hungry!," Kageyama yelled back, "I thought I was being nice!"

"I was doing fine!"

Kageyama sighed and walked closer to Hinata. He looked into his eyes then asked, "Do you want to leave?". Hinata averted his eyes and whispered, "No."

Kageyama smiled and responded gently, "You can stay with me if you want. I have an extra room that you can stay in."

"Really? You would do that for  _me?_ We barely know each other."

"I want to know you better." Kageyama stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends!"

Hinata smiled wide and shook Kageyama's hand. At this point tears were streaming down his face. Maybe this winter wouldn't be as bad as last years.

                                                                     

 

Kageyama told Hinata to go sit down while he started the bath for him. Hinata hadn't taken a bath since summer. In the summer the lake was warm enough to bath in but that was a while ago. He probably smelt like shit. When Kageyama called him in, Hinata stared at the luxury before him. He could feel the heat from the bath which made him smile for the one hundredth time today. Hinata still couldn't believe that a stranger would do this for him. 

"I'm going to get clothes for you. Hop in and afterwards I want to talk to you." Kageyama told Hinata as he walked out of the room.

Hinata nodded even though Kageyama couldn't see him. Hinata quickly undressed and folded his dirty "clothes"(more like rags) to put on top of the counter. The hot water stung at first but Hinata quickly got used to the temperature. The soap in the bath smelt like cloves and oranges. It smelt heavenly. Hinata scrubbed his hair for a good ten minutes before relaxing in the tub. When he got out new clothes were on the counter and his old ones were missing. The clothes were way to big for Hinata but definitely cleaner.

Hinata saw Kageyama sitting down at the kitchen table and went to sit next to him. Kageyama smiled briefly at him before speaking, "Tell me why you were a hobo."

Hinata gulped and looked down. This was not what he wanted to talk about at all but Kageyama had been so nice to him so he told him, "A year and a half ago, I told my parents I was gay. My dad beat me and threw me in the streets telling me that hell was the only place I belonged. He didn't even let me bring anything, not even clothes or food. I..", Hinata paused blinking fast to get rid of tears. "I let people use my body for money. I stole food and some guys phone. The money I earned was only enough for a coat and maybe a cup of coffee. So I went to the coffee shop and meet you. And now here I am."

Kageyama stared at him for a second before muttering, "Your dads an asshole."

Hinata forced himself to laugh before responding, "Yeah he is."

"You could have found a job. You didn't have to sell yourself. I can't believe you would let people hurt you like that." Kageyama starting yelling, "You could have done something else! The idea of you doing that for money makes me sick. You look so innocent."

"I guess you don't want me here anymore...I can go" Hinata stood up only to be stopped by Kageyama. "Hinata...If you leave you will have to do that for money again. Please stay so I can make sure your safe. Okay?"

Hinata cried for the second time today before whispering, "Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! I feel really crappy about my writing skills and lost inspiration. But I managed! Ideas and suggestions are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama would be a lot nicer to strangers in my opinion. Tell me what you think! Should I continue?


End file.
